A Reflection in Pink and Blue
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: In Pink: You were my reflection in pink, different from my blue. We were the same, yet different in our ways, such as how I never let go and you did. In Blue: I thought when you said you loved who I was you kept in mind that I was most certainly nowhere near the perfect human being you thought I was. Did you ever think that maybe it was you who let go?
1. In Pink

**I wanted to write a piece that reminded me of my inspiration, so I did. I hope the dark tone bodes well, and that you don't find it too melodramatic. ****It's supposed to be a pretty out-there interpretation of the Ice Climbers, with tons of metaphor as opposed to canon. Some may find it bending the rules, but that's sort of what I'm going for; genre over substance. **It was sort of a rushed project, but the person who inspired the prose behind this, the style I'm taking inspiration from, writes a lot like this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing and let them forget nothing.**

**Take a breath, count to three, light your torches and jump in.**

You used to be my reflection.

We were everything that we were, and more to add to it. We were both people who could look at a glass and see it as half full. We were people who could find beauty in the blades of grass, majesty in the rain, adventure in the skies, each other in the stars. You loved the stars, then I did too, because you gave them to me in a new light.

I never forsook that vision. Because it was you, and you were brilliant.

You were my reflection in pink, different from my blue. I tried to keep steadfast on the ground. You were a balloon floating in the air. I knew of the powers human beings had. You thought you were powerless. I tried to show my love in my actions. You showed yours in your words, your beautiful, majestic, adventurous, brilliant words that captivated me from the day I discovered you.

I never let go.

You did.

I loved you. I loved you in a way that I never loved anyone else, not even those who I kissed. I adored you, looked up to you, because of your talent and vision and the way you were, the way you _were _but no longer are. I put trust in you that I never did in anyone else, because I had always believed you would give it back. That you had. That you did.

Now I'm left here, wondering what was true and what was not.

You were like no one else I knew, and it was intoxicating, and yet, we still were so similar. I always thought I was looking at my reflection when I saw you. A reflection in pink, because we were different in our own ways, but still the same in our hearts.

Then I heard about you. I heard what they said. What started as a buzzing became a roaring fire that I couldn't outrun. I couldn't believe it. With my whole heart, I denied it. My world became a nightmare that I couldn't escape, because I knew that I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. I was a fool to have trusted you so blindly, so foolishly.

I ran to where we met before, under the stars. Where you connected the dots within them and brought forth the vision. You were the stars, and when you became part of me I always tried to give that back to you. You gave me something no one else truly gave this lonely soul before.

A companion.

We would climb mountains together, we would overcome obstacles that were bigger than us, and we'd survive. We were adventurers, ones that had nearly lost ourselves and each other, but held on tight.

You told me that you loved me, that I was like a reflection of you. That you could see someone who truly understood you and all the voices and visions in your head. I felt a soaring surge of honor. I had always, so badly, wanted to mean something to someone. I never forgot those words or the chills through my skin when you said them.

Now here I am. I see you before me, a friend lost in time. Your eyes burn with something that terrifies me more than it exhilarates me. The light behind them is gone. The stars have vanished.

Voices in my mind scream accusations, and I can only barely choke out one question, a question for explanation, for quietness in my head. A plea for the reflection that you said you were. The friend you promised you would be.

I beg for your honesty.

You look at me with those vacant eyes, looking over me, and you run away.

I can only stare at the empty space in front of me, calling for you, calling for my reflection. You never return. I stay there, petrified, for days, in the last foolish act I will ever do for you.

Eventually, I become angry, give up and leave.

When I return from the mountaintops, I see your friends, the ones I never truly knew but respected, because you liked them, and they were good people, ones I should have given more to.

I calmly ask them to give me what you could not.

They give me honesty, and it hurts.

You weren't what I thought you were after all.

It's then that I realize that the reflection never was.

It was only a painting, a piece of brilliant artwork created only for myself, a creation that I had become mystified with beyond the point of reason, one that constantly changed to whatever I desired. It was flawed and it had its cracks, but it was the most amazing piece of artwork I had ever seen.

I thought that piece was real.

Even now, sitting here alone, in the place where you gave me the stars, I hold the painting in my heart, but it's changed from reality to a relic.

I fear I will never truly know who its painter was.

**A/N You know, this makes good NaNo practice, writing 850 words in 20 minutes. I want to compete in that, so wish me luck.**

**Also, I hope this doesn't scar you for life on the Ice Climbers. This is just a really abstract interpretation of the theme. If you want to hear my love and adoration for the Ice Climbers, look for my story Adventures. It's actually in the SSB section; maybe I'll send it over to Ice Climbers. This section needs love. **

**I hope this experimentation worked well for you. **

**~MoD**


	2. In Blue

**Thought this was a story that needed both sides, and seeing how exceedingly and natural it feels to write this, I thought 'why not'? Only fair.**

****I don't know what you expected of me.

Your idealism will be the death of you. Your rose-colored glasses will blind you to the truth. Whatever you saw in me is only a highlight reel in a life full of ugly scraps left on the cutting room floor. You only have the privilege of seeing my best, and when you find me at my worst, you have the nerve to balk?

That burns the worst, because you were supposed to be different from that.

You are- were, really, my closest friends. I thought you'd be there for me no matter what. I thought when you said you loved who I was you kept in mind that I was most certainly nowhere near the perfect human being you thought I was.

Around you, though, I was at my best. I only needed to show you much. You were different; you said too much. You made it perfectly clear that you were nowhere near perfect. I knew your flaws. I acknowledged your mistakes. I loved you anyways.

I trusted you. Did you ever notice that?

That's what friends do.

You and I were always similar. We dressed the same, thought the same, were artistically the same. You showed me beautiful things within myself I had never discovered. You made me feel incredible. You were incredible.

Now you've just gutted me.

Did you ever think that maybe it was you who let go?

Have we forgotten about the endless days we've spent with each other, inspiring one another, changing one another's lives only through the power of words and actions? Have you abandoned that? Have you abandoned me?

You were supposed to be there for me.

Why must you feel a need to take on everyone's burden, including those who you don't even really know the way I do? You don't know anything. Why are you so naive that you will fall for anything for the sake of helping those who don't need it? Oh, poor Atlas, your burden will make you fall one day, and everyone else will fall with you.

Let go.

I saw you come up towards me, looking as if you've seen a ghost. I knew you knew things I didn't want to know. I knew you wanted me to tell you. You weren't looking at me the way you used to. That look of understanding, patience, love. No, you were looking over me, analyzing my flaws and all that you thought that I wasn't.

I may have looked different. I may have been different. I was different, but so were you. In that moment, I felt your naivete drop, leaving only a judgmental glance as you finally saw me for who I was.

I couldn't stay another moment.

I should have known what I was doing. Of course you'd trudge down, wounded pride and all, and ask for the truth. I should have known that other people would tell you my flaws, my secrets, out of resentment and hurt. I should have known that you would have fallen for it.

I don't see you around as much as before. I know that you're angry at me, but for what? The exact same thing you said wouldn't stop you from being there for me? You promised, and you went back on that. No matter what your reasoning, you are a liar.

But that's okay. You're just a human. You're as flawed as I am.

I just wish you knew that even now, you're no better. You're still the same as me.

The person behind the mirror may be gone, but his blue reflection remains.

**Sometimes, when someone leaves a story out for others to read, they automatically side with the immediate protagonist. I wrote this to challenge that belief. Sometimes it's not that easy.**

**I hope this chapter will satisfy you and put those pieces together.**


End file.
